love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Hoshizora
Rin Hoshizora is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is a first year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is yellow, but is also represented with lime-green or teal. She is a member of lily white, a sub-unit under µ's. Background Rin is a first year student who has been friends with Hanayo Koizumi since they were children. She is very well known for having a huge heart for cats and for acting like them; she tends to utter nya~! (meow), either as a way to end her sentences or to show her happiness. In addition, she sometimes acts like a cat and does the signature curved-mouth look. As a child, Rin was often teased for wearing skirts. Because of this, she decided to avoid wearing skirts and dresses in public, other than for her uniform. This insecurity is later what contributes to her inability to see herself as fit for a school idol, even though she really likes the idea of being one. Even so, she later joins μ's on Season 1 Episode 4 alongside Hanayo and her fellow classmate Maki, supporting the former in her endeavor to be a school idol. Personality Rin appears to be a bit of a tomboy, though with a girly streak. She likes sports and is arguably the most athletic member of μ's, on par with Eli. Like Honoka, Rin is very energetic, hard-working and active; her hard-working personality is notably displayed in Season 1 Episode 7, where she, Honoka, and Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament; together, the three are known as the " ". One key difference between her and Honoka, however, is that Rin is known for being very mindful of other people's opinions, as she puts their feelings first before taking action into something. This is shown multiple times throughout the anime. Part of Rin's tomboyish personality stems from the fact she was teased by her classmates for wearing skirts and dresses in public, to the point she stopped wearing them as often. and wore shorts or pants instead. This insecurity later grew into a complex as time passed, to the point she no longer wore skirts or dresses, other than for her uniform or her idol outfits. This is also further compounded by her petite body shape. With the help of her friends, on Season 2 Episode 5, Rin is able to get over this complex due to being the center of a live performance where she has to wear a dress, and she is fully able of embracing her feminine side, wearing skirts once again. Rin has a very mischievous side, and likes to playfully tease her best friend Hanayo. She also likes hugs, and has attempted to hug every member of μ's. As stated above, she enjoys acting like a cat, complete with a curved mouth reminiscent of one, which also translates to her energetic and mischievous self. Clubs and Hobbies Rin is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. She enjoys dancing and is the current practice leader of μ's. A special skill of her is her very sharp nose, able to smell things with little effort. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = |-| Manga = Trivia *Unlike the rest of μ's, Rin does not wear a vest in her summer uniform. *Despite acting like a cat, Rin is, ironically, allergic to cats. Hanayo and Rin once found a stray cat but could not adopt it due to Rin's allergies.Rin's School idol diary Chapter 5 & 6 *In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Hanayo as "Kayo-chin". *Her surname, "Hoshizora", means "starry skies". *Rin originally had an older sister.Dengeki G's Magazine September 2011 issue *Despite changing her training outfit in Season 2 Episode 5, she still retains her original outfit in the ending sequence. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live! es:Rin Hoshizora it:Rin Hoshizora ja:星空凛